


We Made These Memories For Ourselves

by stylesforstiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I just want harry and louis to get married okay, M/M, Wedding Fluff, headcanon central, minor family member involvement, or are they..., that is all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis and a wedding ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Made These Memories For Ourselves

Louis leaned against the doorframe, watching the scene in front of him with amusement. Harry had a few of their nicer bottles of wine out on the table; a couple of them empty already, while he regaled his mother and sisters with the story of how he met Mick Jagger a few weeks ago. His hair was loose and bouncing around has he used his giant paws animatedly.

Everyone was listening too intently to even notice Louis’ presence, and he was kind of okay with that. For once, he could be the one to sit and admire what Harry’s like. Not that he isn’t always doing that every chance he gets. But, still.

It was the night before the wedding and they had invited his mum and the two older girls for dinner so they could have a quiet catch up before the sure to be hectic day ahead of them. Everyone looked happy and well rested, Harry especially, which was the most important thing to Louis after the past few weeks they have had. Between the twitter mess, fans being rude to Harry and his own football drama, they needed this time off together.

Louis finally cleared his throat, pushing off the frame. “H, aren’t you sick of telling that story yet, love?” He wandered over to the island they were all sitting around, draping an arm over Lottie’s shoulder. “He’s only told it about a hundred times now,”

Lottie snorted. “What, are you worried he’s going to leave you, Lou? He’s like a million years old.”

“Better be careful, that’s pretty close to your age, Louis!” Fizzy chimed in with a laugh.

Louis pointed a finger to the front of the house. “How very dare you mock your brother; get out of my house,”

Harry shuffled over, throwing a protective arm over Fizzy. “It’s _my_ house too, and I say they can stay.”

Jay rolled her eyes, pushing off her stool. “Alright, that’s enough for one night; we’re _all_ leaving your house because we have an early morning.” She kissed the top of Harry’s head and moved over to kiss Louis’ cheek. “Thank you for the lovely dinner, I’ll see you both tomorrow. And no funny business Harry, I want that neck to be pristine.”

Louis let out a groan, “Good god, mum,” while the girls both mimed throwing up, “Gross.”

Harry nodded solemnly. “Promise. I’ve never even seen him naked, all G rated in this household.”

“ _Alright,_ Harold,”

Jay blew them both kisses as she maneuvered the girls out of the kitchen. “Goodnight boys, love you.”

Louis walked them out and came back to find Harry loading up the dishwasher. He went over stand behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressed his cheek into his shoulder. “Never seen me naked, huh?”

Harry turned around in his arms, leaning against the counter. “Not that I can recall. You might have to refresh my memory,”

Louis smoothed his hands down Harry’s sides, sliding them all the way down around the backs of his thighs. He dug his fingers in and was promptly stopped with a hand on his chest. “Except…can you refresh my memory in the bedroom; I just cleaned the counters, Lou.”

Louis burst into laughter, leaning his head against Harry’s chest. “God, I love you.”

“Heyyyy, cleanliness is next to godliness, you know,”

Louis stepped back and reached up to grab his face, pressing a loud, smacking kiss to his lips. “Are you quite finished?”

“ _Are you_?”

Louis leaned back up, mumbling against his lips in-between kisses, “Shut up and get naked with me,” Louis hesitated a moment when he saw the eyebrow go up. “Please. Naked, please.”

Harry gave him a brilliant smile.

How much more could he love this boy?

*

The next morning they took their time in the shower; Louis washing Harry’s hair just the way Harry liked it, and letting it air dry so that it got extra curly just the way Louis liked it.

Louis had an idea of what Harry was going to wear, so he decided to surprise him with something to go with it. He smoothed down his hair and finished buttoned up his shirt as he made his way back out to the bedroom.

“Hey love, can you come here a minute, I’ve got something for you,” Louis dropped his hands and glanced up, only to find Harry gaping at him. He frowned, padding over to stand in front of him. “Why are all buttoned up?”

Harry didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands, so he opted for settling them on Louis’ hips. “Why are _you_ this delicious? This is going to make my life very hard today,”

Louis smirked, slipping his hand into the waistband of Harry’s pants. “That’s the idea, babe.”

Harry smacked his hand, “Don’t start, your mum said no funny business.”

“Thank you, Harold, fastest way to kill any sexual fantasies is by mentioning our mother’s.” Harry sighed. Louis started to undo his shirt buttons. “Come on, this isn’t very Harry Styles of you.” He finally saw the top of the butterfly and nodded in appreciation. He placed a quick peck to the Louis bird before turning to grab Harry’s gift out of the bad he had left on the dresser.

Harry was watching him curiously, his eyes widening when he saw what Louis had in his hands. “Lou—“

Louis put a finger on his lips to quiet him, before wrapping the scarf around Harry’s neck. He smoothed it down and stepped back to check it out. “Lovely. You look bloody amazing, H,”

Harry looked down at the scarf, holding the ends in his hands. “You didn’t have to do this; I have so many already,”

Louis grabbed his hands, giving them a squeeze. “Just accept that I am going to spoil you rotten until the day we can get married.”

“Just until then?”

Louis pondered this, shaking his head a few moments later. “No, I quite like spoiling you.” He ran his hands up Harry’s chest, trailing them up to the curls that were sitting on his shoulders, threading his fingers through them. He stood up on his tip toes, nipping at Harry’s ear. “You look good enough to eat,” He darted his tongue out on the next nibble, “I think I’ll do that later.”

Harry glared at him as he turned away to slip on his suit jacket. “Great, thank you; now that’s all I’ll be thinking about while your mum gets married.”

“How shameful, I was going to be thinking about when we get to say ‘I do’”

Harry reached out and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him in for another kiss. “Marriage talk is dirty talk too babe, that’s not helping my cause either.”

 “Do you want me to make an announcement, love? Careful everyone, Harry’s horny; don’t even think about mentioning the words adoption around him,”

Harry moaned into his neck. “Mean, mean, mean.”

Louis laughed loud and bright, reaching over to pluck Harry’s hat off the bed. He placed it on his head, fixing the errant curls so they fell just right.

“Shall we?”

Harry grabbed the hand he held out, firmly linking their fingers together. He brought Louis’ hand up to his mouth, his lips hovering above the rope on his wrist.

“We shall.”

*

They held hands until the very last moment when Louis had to be whisked away. They shared a few hushed ‘I love you’s’ before parting ways, leaving Harry to go off to find the boys, his mum and Robin so they could take their seats.

The wedding ceremony was emotional, mostly because Harry loved weddings, and a lot because of Louis in that suit. And he just had to make it even worse by wearing a shirt that Harry had bought him years ago. Niall was right beside him to tease him about wiping away a tear, but then had to sniffle a little himself, leaning into Harry to mutter, “I can’t until it’s you guys, I’ve been prepared for years.”

Harry knew the feeling.

They went on to mingle with the guests while the bridal party took their pictures, Harry bouncing anxiously on his feet and fiddling with his lips, which earned him a look from his mum. Harry shrugged innocently as she pat his arm. “Patience, baby.”

Harry stuck his tongue out at her and finally decided to talk off some of his nervous energy. He wandered about; distributing warm hugs to faces he hadn’t seen in a few years and eventually made his way inside to find the loo.

He finished washing up his hands when he heard a knock on the door.

“Just a minute,”

He could almost feel the exasperation through the old oak. “Harold, open the door.”

Harry reached over to turn the lock and quickly jumped back as Louis pushed through the door. And immediately attached himself to Harry’s neck, fumbling with the zipper of his slacks.

“Lou, what the—“

Louis clamped a hand over his mouth, and continued to work on Harry’s zipper. “Getting off in bathrooms is kind of tradition for us, isn’t it, love?” Harry’s eyes glazed over. Yeah, it was definitely their thing during the Up All Night tour. “I’ll take care of you even better later tonight when I can rip this entire outfit off your body, but for right now we’re going to go old school with quickie hand jobs,”

“Not one of the most romantic things you’re ever said, but we are at a wedding, so it sort of counts.”

Harry moved quickly after that, shimming his pants around his thighs and reached over to get Louis out of his as well. Louis got a grip on the back of his neck, yanking him down for a kiss.

“Get to it super hands.”

*

They fixed each other up afterwards; Louis pressing his thumbs into Harry’s dimples as they giggled about what they just did at his mother’s wedding. They shared one last lingering kiss before discreetly leaving a few minutes after each other.

When Harry came out, Lottie was standing there with her arms crossed and the signature Tomlinson smirk on her lips.

“Now I know how _your_ sister feels,”

Harry gave her a tsk, guiding her back outside with an arm wrapped around her shoulders. “My sister is a filthy liar; don’t believe a word she says.”

They ended up back outside and stood on the grass watching Louis chat with Niall and Stan. Lottie looked at him out of the side of her eye, a tiny smile on her face. “Well, she did tell me that you love my brother quite a lot,”

Harry smiled to himself, absently rubbing the ring on his middle finger Louis had given all those months ago. One of the many.

“Yeah, I do.

She bumped him with her shoulder to grab his full attention.

Harry blinked down at her.

“Good. Get married next, please.”

Louis turned around, scanning his eyes until he landed on the two of them. He winked and gave Harry a thumbs up in honor of the silent ‘I love you’ that they had come up with a long time ago.

He held his own up, grinning over at Lottie.

“That’s the plan.”

*

Dusk started to settle around them which had the guests moving inside the tent, while Harry and Louis snuck out to have a moment alone under the hazy sky.

They hid out behind a tree, huddling close so that no one would spot them out there. Louis held their hands in his lap, thumbing over the cross tattoo, humming along to the music coming from the tent.

Harry took his hat off and placed it beside him, shuffling lower so he could settle his head against Louis' shoulder.

He closed his eyes and fast forwarded to the day when they would be walking down the aisle hand and hand in front of their friends and family. He doesn't know where or when. But he knows Niall will be crying and that Ed will have written yet another devastating song that might even make Zayn cry.

"You think Zayn will make it to our wedding?"

Louis dropped a kiss to his forehead. Harry felt the smile behind it. "Not unless we have it in his backyard, and even then it's hard to say, love."

Harry hummed in agreement, tilting his head back. Louis moved to kiss him.

It has been enough years that he knew what Harry wanted.

And he was a man of his word. He was going to spoil him for the rest of his life.

"Soon right?"

"Soon, baby."

 

*

 

And even though Harry got up in the early hours of the morning, regretfully leaving the warmth of their bed and his home...

Louis.

He was always his home. No matter where he was, no matter what he was doing.

He pat the pocket of his jeans, feeling the outline of the newest ring Louis had slipped on his finger the night before, feeling a sigh content wash over him as he boarded the plane.

He knew that they had "soon."

 

 

_"So you can keep me_

_Inside the pocket_

_Of your ripped jeans_

_Holdin' me closer_

_Til our eyes meet_

_You won't ever be alone_

_Wait for me to come home"_


End file.
